eso y mas (that and more)
by esmeeeeme
Summary: This emotion was overwhelming and he knew Erik felt it too. Warmth, happiness, the point between rage and serenity. Silence, awareness, just knowing that everything was going to be okay, at least in their own moment. With each other. \missing scene, satellite\


**I have a lot of feelings. I do not own Charles or Erik. Enjoy!**

* * *

During their road trip, they stayed at a motel, seeing it was easier to share one bed than rent a room for two. With Charles's ability, no one asked questions on why it was two men. Erik managed to convince Charles to have the concierge charge them half of the rent of the room, but Charles would not have that….most of the time.

Some of the mutants didn't want to go. Some were too afraid. But luckily, they recruited many young minds that were perfect for the program. Mutants whose abilities have begun to show, kids with a good heart.

And Charles knew that the mutants called him and Erik behind their backs.

 _Mom and Dad._

And frankly, they were not wrong.

They already were parents to the teenage mutants. Treating them like they were their own, training them. Erik already bickered at him for the smallest things

 _"You can't get a kid to swim by leaving them in a puddle. So you throw them in the pool."_

 _"How in the...Erik, that doesn't make any bloody sense! You didn't have to throw Cassidy off the satellite!"_

 _"He needed the push," Erik said casually as he went down the stairwell of the Xavier mansion._

 _"Not a_ _ **literal**_ _one!" Charles yelled indignantly and heard Erik's echoing laughter in response._

He was a comfortably bisexual man. College...College left him certain about many things, one of them being that he was a bisexual all the way. Love was something that Charles did not have much experience. Sex, oh yes. College was quite the wild ride.

But love, not at all.

That was...Before he met Erik. Erik, the man with a cause. Erik, the man who he felt at ease with. Erik, the man that he connected with the moment he reached for him under the water. The one that could move metal and control it with his mind. The man that Charles always dreamt to be with in his arms, the one that literally turned his world upside down.

The man with the beautiful mind.

The concentration it took for Erik to turn the satellite to face them was a large amount. But through the rage, through the frustration, he couldn't do it. Erik limited himself by expecting too much.

"Erik, you need to relax."

"How's yoga going to be of any use?"

"I may have an idea."

Charles gestured to his temple, the sign he always used for his telepathy.

"May I?"

Erik nodded in consent. Touching the other man's temple, Charles closed his eyes and concentrated.

He had often done this to himself whenever he needed a breather. Accessing the brightest part of the memory system, one that had the most heart and joy and brought warmth. He searched through Erik's mind in concentration and finally, found it.

It was his mother and him lighting a menorah.

In all the minds he had touched, in all the memories he has seen, he never felt so much innocence, so much joy, that was coming from a young smiling Erik to his mother.

Charles brought the memory to focus to Erik, like he had lived it yesterday. It was buried beneath dozens of other memories, more emotional heavy ones. But this was the brightest memory Erik had. Of family, of love, of seeing his mother smile again.

When Charles came back into focus, Erik was crying in disbelief.

"I didn't know I still had that," he said.

"Your mind is capable of such great things," he said, sincere. Erik knew his mind was In that moment, there was nothing. Everything was fading into the background, all the noise, the destruction, the awful feeling of knowing that this mission of theirs could go terribly wrong.

There were tears.

Charles reached out, and gently wiped away the tear on his cheek. Raw emotion of heartbreak and homesickness that he could feel in his own heart too.

But beneath that...There was something else.

Home.

Charles knew this feeling. It was the same one that was between them during the road trip, with chess games in between cities and spending the night at motels. Physically, or mentally he should say, the feeling was like an embrace; warmth, belonging. Home. Not a bump in the road. He felt at home with him, with a connection and attraction that was more stronger than anything he had felt. Dare he say, soulmates. Every mind was unique, yes. But Charles had touched many minds in his life but nothing was like Erik's.

"You really think so?" Erik asked.

"I know so," Charles said, a smile etched in his face. This emotion was overwhelming and he knew Erik felt it too. Warmth, happiness, the point between rage and serenity. Silence, awareness, just knowing that everything was going to be okay, at least in their own moment.

"I just...I didn't know I still had that," Erik repeated.

The words were barely spoken above a whisper and Charles was reminded of all the hardships that Erik went through. He didn't look at his other memories for the sake of privacy, but he could _feel_ the pain, ache the loss and overall, the anger that led his wrath.

But he also felt the joy and the light.

"Even through the fog, everyone has a light calling for them," Charles mused. He still couldn't let go of Erik's face.

To his shock, Erik reached for his free hand and squeezed it. He sniffled as a tear fell down his face and again, wiped it away. Not letting go, he cradled Erik's face, taking in his beauty.

Erik leaned into his touch and Charles felt his heart melt.

"You are capable of such great things," Charles said again. "Erik, my love, you are beautiful in every way possible."

With short steps, he closed the space between them and finally, after all the nights of waiting, he pressed his lips onto his.

Erik reciprocated.

His arms were wrapped around his waist, hands being tangled into his hair. Long forgotten were the fears of being seen, because this was them. Just them, in that beautiful moment of warmth.

Charles smiled against Erik's lips and let out a short laugh. He was too caught up in the moment, with the sunshine hitting the side of their faces, smiling against each other.

"Dear god, I've waited so long to do this," Erik said. "I've waited so damn long for this."

Charles let out a short laugh, smiling into Erik's neck. God, everything was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Right now, he was happy.

"Oh, my love, so have I."

* * *

 **Tooth rotting fluff yo. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
